One-Shot Wonderland
by Pandora99
Summary: Welcome to the fabulous and entertaining One-Shot Wonderland! I want to write a fanfiction which is pleasing to everyone, so I made this! Come and preview my writings, and if enough people like it, I'll make it happen! Come in, and may the odds be ever in your favor! This week I have VOCALOID, Cuticle Detective Inaba, and Artemis Fowl! Come in next week to see what I have next!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, my friends to One-Shot Wonderland! I, the magical-yet-deadly-teddy-bear-cat-Pandora99, will try to remember to post weekly until voting is decisive. Allow me to explain. In One-Shot Wonderland, I will post three very short bits of a fanfiction, and then readers (including you) will vote on which you think would be the best fan fiction in their reviews! If there is a tie, both will be featured in next week's update. A One-Shot will not be made into a fanfiction unless it recieves 15 or more votes from different people. Nobody can vote twice. If a fanfiction has a * by its title, that means it contains an OC. Now, without further waiting, let the One-Shot-ness begin!**

**_9/29/13_**  
Error  
Catagory: VOCALOID

I crashed through the great gilded double doors leading to the throne room, only to see that they both had beat me here. Turquoise eyes saturated with disdain glanced in my direction, and amber orbs containing nothing followed quickly.  
I glanced across the scene, leaving behind the tiny details and noticing other things as my heart shuddered violently within my chest. A gloved black hand on his throat, him on his knees before her, and the reddened steps leading to where they stood. These things all caught my attention at once, but what worried me most was his lack of emotion. She so trying to kill him, but no emotion betrayed itself on his face! Or was that truly the case? It wasn't like the empty nothingness I had seen from her friends and servants. It was less like his feelings had sucked out through his eyes and more like he had decided not to care anymore. The look he gave me was almost a look of the purest boredom.  
I felt myself dash up the stairs and break the two apart, not letting the corrupted hand touch my love anymore. I pushed her away, but her superhuman strength just made it easier for her to push back. My feet were no longer under me, and I felt my back explode in pain as I flew into the wall behind me. A small cry escaped my lips. I felt those forest orbs burn into my skin as she stood over my dominantly, but when I looked up, judgement had yet to come.

Last Breath*  
Catagory: Pandora Hearts

He looked left and right and saw no signs of students or staff. The school was deserted. Oz began to walk the way he thought Sharon and Alice ran, but he couldn't be sure. When he stopped walking, it was because there was something in front of him. It looked like a person, but he couldn't see clearly. Another rumble shook the school, and Oz nearly fell to the ground. The figure before him advanced instantly, and he could see its face clearly. It was a man. He had one eye shown and another hidden behind his white hair hanging in his face. The eye Oz could see was red, and it looked as though a red orb was shining from behind his bangs. He wore a top hat and a long coat which nearly touched the floor. Oz moved back a step. This man was obviously a monster.  
"So you're why my pets are being so restless," the man said slowly. He took a step toward Oz and bowed. "My name is Xerxes Break. And yours?"  
"Oz," Oz replied.  
"So nice to meet you, Oz!" the man said excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Did you know, Oz? I can grant wishes."  
"Huh?" Oz asked.  
"I can grant any wish in the world for a very simple price," Xerxes Break replied.  
"What price?" Oz asked.  
"You just have to watch one of my pets for a short while, and when I see you when you're finished, I'll grant any wish in the world for you!" Xerxes Break said happily. He had a smile on his face. "Whaddya say? Wanna make a contract with me?" A piece of paper and a quill appeared out of nowhere and floated over in front of Oz. The man was still smiling very widely.  
Don't do it! a voice in his head exclaimed. Oz looked up and looked around for the source of the voice.  
"Well?" the smiling man asked.  
"What happened to your eye?" Oz asked. Xerxes Break looked surprised when he asked, but he recovered quickly.  
"I gave it to a friend so he could see," he replied.  
"I see," Oz said quietly. "Are you a monster?" Oz asked.  
"Of course not," Xerxes Break replied.  
"Oz!" a voice exclaimed behind him. Oz turned and saw Alice standing a ways away. The man with the hat turned and saw Alice, and his smile grew even wider. Oz tried to run to Alice, but his body couldn't move.

That Wonderful Thing*  
Catagory: Artemis Fowl x Maximum Ride

The girl opened her eyes and was immediately on full alert. She tried to move her arms and legs, but she realized she was tied down, so she looked around the room. The room was ver dark, and the only lights were a candle behind her head and a gently humming machine a few feet away which gave off a bluish-white light. The girl was laid out on a couch made of a very soft, plush material. She began to struggle with her bonds again, and she only halted when she heard a door open and shut. She heard steps walking down stairs, and suddenly, lights blared in the room. She could now see the full expanse of the room, which was quite large. She turned to see a dark figure walking down the steps. He walked up to her bedside and looked at her affectionately.  
"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" the girl asked suspiciously.  
"My name is Artemis Fowl," he repied, moving her hair away from that spot behind her ear where her brand lay openly, "and I've decided to find out what makes your kind tick."

**I understand that the Artemis Fowl x Maximum Ride one looks a little sad, but it's one of my best works yet, and I couldn't post anythino else without spoiling the whole point of this excercise. Please vote, review, whatever, and if you have any ideas for next week, leave it in a review! Thanks. I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about all of them except for the first being short. knoce I started writing it, it wouldn't let me stop. So, here's this week's update and for the ****_fifteen _****of you who viewed but didn't review, die the death of Celestia Ludenberg! Thanks, and please vote! ;)**

**Kurōkami***  
Catagory: Cuticle Detective Inaba

My eyes snapped open. I was in a hospital bed, and an IV was hooked into my arm. The blue curtains were drawn around my bed. The only thing I considered to be off was the fact that the usually sterile white floor and ceiling were a dirty brown, like wet, muddy concrete. The wall behind me was white, which made the room mismatched. There was a sound of heavy breathing, like someon asleep, coming from behind the curtain. I stood and felt no pain, so I assumed it was ok to stand. Pushing aside the curtain, I was met with a surprise. I wasn't in a hospital.  
The floor was indeed wet, muddy concrete, and it looked as though I was in some place no cleaner than a parking garage. I turned and looked around the room. The only thing that caught my attention, other than the door, was the occupied chair leaning against the wall. Mounted on it was a boy, looking about my age, with messy black hair and very casual clothes. His legs were stretched out in a way that would require me going over them in order to escape. I started stepping as silently as I could, and I had finally gotten over and approached the door when I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I ducked behind where the door would open, and it slammed open.  
The person who opened it was a very attractive woman with blond hair tied up in a bun. She wore a business-like yet casual outfit and very tall black heels. As soon as she entered the room, she threw the object in her hand, which happened to be cold coffe, into the face of the sleeping person who I had just spent a millennia avoiding.  
"Kei!" she shouted angrily. "Stop sleeping on the job or something could happen!"  
The teen, who I now knew as Kei, bolted up when he was hit with the coffee and jumped out of his seat.  
"First of all, don't wake people by throwing coffe at them. I know it's supposed to wake people up, but that's not how! Secondly, how did you know I was sleeping?!" he shouted, half angrily half confused. The woman smirked a dangerous smirk.  
"Boss's intuition," she replied, "now get back to work!" she turned and left, leaving the door open behind her. Kei began to get back into his sleeping position when he glanced at the bed and finally realized that I wasn't there any more. His eyes went wide, and if he wasn't my captor, I would've laughed. He jumped up, almost as quickly as when he had been hit by coffee, and he searched the bed.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" he repeated, panicked. He pulled the curtains down, and when he had practically pulled the room apart, he stood forlornly in the center of the room. "Well, crap," he said to himself. Of course, by then I was long gone.

**That Wonderful Thing***  
Catagory: Artemis Fowl x Maximum Ride

The girl cursed herself for her weakness. She pounded on the metal doors, causing flame to spurt all across the room.  
"Aero, calm down. We'll get our chance of escape soon," Rex suggested, resting his head on the metal wall. Almost too calm.  
"Shut up! I'm getting out of here, and if you want to rest your stupid head on the wall, then go for it!" Aero shouted, her eyes flickering red.  
"If you pound on that wall one more time, I'll electrocute you," a child's voice spoke from the speaker in the high corner of the room. Aero, being defiant as she is, pounded on the door once. She stood, waiting for said electrocution, but when nothing happened, she pounded on the wall once again. Which had been electrified.

**Error**  
Catagory: VOCALOID

I looked around the classroom. There he was, my beloved, and there she was, my nemesis. I stood and walked quietly toward him, but she walked faster. When I saw her by his side, I immediately swerved and tore out into the hallway. I went to where I usually go. The music room.  
I played the song I love to sing, and the empty room was the receptacle for my songs. However, at my stage, the mumble verbiage could barely be distilled. Normally. Today, for some reason, the notes and vowels flew from my mouth flawlessly, and it was perfect. So perfect, I almost didn't notice the voice singing with mine. It was dark and bitter, but that was the perfect tone for this song. I only turned to see who it was when I finished. I almost hoped it was him, but it wasn't. The dark indigo hair and eyes told me that. But I still had no idea who it was.


End file.
